Into a open heart
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tu nombre es Tsukauchi Naomasa y estás decidido a pedirle a All Might que se case contigo. Es una estupidez, pero no sabes por qué diablos es lo único que ahora mismo está en tu cabeza desde que rescatara a ese crío y se mostrara vulnerable ante toda la sociedad.


" _One day my father—he told me,_

 _"Son, don't let it slip away"_

 _He took me in his arms, I heard him say,_

 _"When you get older_

 _Your wild life will live for younger days_

 _Think of me if ever you're afraid."_

 _He said, "One day you'll leave this world behind_

 _So live a life you will remember."_

 _My father told me when I was just a child_

 _These are the nights that never die"_

 _ **Avicii – The nights**_

* * *

Into a open heart

Estás sentado al volante, dentro de otro puñetero atasco en la carretera que entra desde Kanagawa hasta Tokio. No puedes soportarlo, a estas horas de la tarde te sientes profundamente abrumado y no es como si pudieras evitarlo. Un detective del cuerpo de policía siempre termina más tiempo en los puñeteros atascos que en las investigaciones que lleva a cabo. Por eso trabajas tanto en el coche, que está absolutamente hecho un desastre, con millones de carpetas de casos abiertos, vasos de café vacíos, y el cenicero a reventar de colillas. Te has replanteado eso de usar el trasporte público más a menudo, pero no es como si este fuera mucho mejor.

"Es lo que tiene vivir en una isla", te dices e intentas relajar un poco los hombros. A fin de cuentas no te puedes quejar, hoy sales a tiempo del trabajo, justo para pasar por la UA a recoger a Toshinori, aunque puede que cuando llegues él ya se haya hartado de esperar y se haya ido a casa. Ojalá no, porque hoy es un día especial para ti.

Miras el bulto en tu bolsillo izquierdo. Allí está, una cajetilla pequeña, minúscula si lo piensas, pero que cabe toda tu jodida esperanza en esta vida. Tu nombre es Tsukauchi Naomasa y estás decidido a pedirle a All Might que se case contigo. Es una estupidez, pero no sabes por qué diablos es lo único que ahora mismo está en tu cabeza desde que rescatara a ese crío y se mostrara vulnerable ante toda la sociedad.

En tu mente se dibuja el recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo, al principio de aquella relación complicada entre un detective mediocre y el puñetero héroe de la humanidad. Estabais tendidos en la cama, él con su aspecto normal, y tú a su lado. Dormitabas cuando sus brazos delgados se agarraron al rededor de tu cintura y te arrastró hacía él. La sensación calidad de su cuerpo pegado al tuyo y su aliento cosquilleando tu cuello antes de que te besara. Erais imágenes opuestas sobre aquellas blancas sábanas se pegaban a tu cuerpo por el calor. Él tan cariñoso y tú casi arisco, él tan rubio y _american guy_ y tú tan japonés clásico, su piel blanca y lisa mientas que tú empezabas ya a estar bronceado por el sol…

— _Marry me boy_ , cásate con All Might — Había dicho él hinchando sus músculos y cambiando su aspecto por un instante para luego volver a su aspecto normal. Sus labios se pegaron a los tuyos en un cálido beso. Su boca sobre la tuya, mientras su lengua te golpeaba repasando la hilera de tus dientes y el calor de sus manos agarrándote el trasero.

Recuerdas empezar a reírte incluso antes de que el beso se iniciara y no poder acabarlo. Te gustaba bastante, pero debías admitir que no te lo tomabas demasiado en serio.

—Mañana mismo —Dijiste bromeando y despegándote de él y saliendo de la cama. Tenías que vestirte e irte a trabajar. A pesar de las horas extra que debías hacer por cada vez que pasaba algo, siempre estabas obligado a cumplir un horario de oficina molesto.

—Hablo en serio, Nao — Toshinori se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y mirándote fijamente con aquella mirada seria y triste que tenía cuando no era el súper héroe conocido.

Te sentaste en la cama mientras te abrochabas la camisa con aire pensativo. En tu cabeza se mezclaban muchos conceptos diferentes. Las dificultades de una pareja homosexual pública en Japón, los diferentes horarios que tenías, el hecho de que muchas de las decisiones viscerales que tomaras estarían solo dictadas por que estabas enamorado…

—Apenas llevamos juntos tres meses, es un poco pronto para pensar en esas cosas ¿no? — tras decirlo te acercaste a él, intentado evitar que aquella negativa se transformara en una primera discusión de pareja. Él retiró la cara levemente y el beso que debía ser en los labios se depositó suavemente en su mejilla.

No hubo ninguna discusión, ninguna palabra más, pero ahora te preguntas si en aquel momento él no pensaría exactamente en lo que tú estabas pensando en el preciso instante que compraste esa alianza sencilla que llevabas en aquella pequeña cajetilla alojada en el pantalón de tu bolsillo izquierdo.

Aún parado en el atasco sacas tu teléfono móvil. Deberías ponerte una multa a ti mismo por eso, pero bueno, tampoco es que sea el crimen del siglo. Buscas entre los contactos a Toshinori y llamas. Da el primer tono, el segundo, el tercero. Sabes que no contesta porque se estará auto adorando con su propio tono de llamadas. Le detestas tanto como lo adoras, que le vas a hacer. Finalmente responde.

—Toshi, estoy en un puñetero atasco, pero hoy voy a buscarte así que no huyas en metro — le dices cuando apenas te ha dicho hola.

—Está bien, adelantaré pasando unas notas a los cuadernos y… — se enrolla a hablar. Es otra cosa en la que sois opuestos. Tú dices lo que tienes que decir y cuelgas, él habla y habla hasta el punto de estresarte.

—Oye, voy a colgar — le cortas en su explicación —. Sabes que no se puede hablar por teléfono mientras conduces y esta noche me lo puedes contar.

Él asiente. En el fondo entiende como eres y esperas que le gustes suficiente como para decir sí. A fin de cuentas han pasado varios años desde aquel día que él te pidió que te casaras con él.

Tras una hora y media llegas a UA. Te apeas en la puerta y llamas de nuevo. Contesta rápido y baja mientras habla contigo por el teléfono. Apartas los documentos del caso en el que estás trabajando y los dejas en el asiento trasero mientras él abre la puerta. No es desde luego el tipo con el que habías pensado que pasarías el resto de tu vida. De hecho quizá por tu perfil de japonés típico seguramente hubieras visto normal casarte con una mujer normalita, no demasiado guapa ni demasiado fea, ama de casa y vivir una vida brutalmente convencional a pesar de ser gay. Los grandes amores no entraban dentro de tus planes, pero desafortunadamente no eliges lo que pasa en tu vida, si como manejarlo. Por eso vas a hacer lo que vas a hacer, claro.

—¿No vamos a ir a casa? — pregunta cuando ve que te saltas la salida que os lleva al piso en el que vives. Él tiene su propia casa, pero está en las afueras así que por norma general se queda en tu minipiso a dormir ya que está más cerca de la academia. Niegas con la cabeza— ¿vamos a cenar por ahí?

Ladeas levemente la cabeza y le sonríes sin contestar. Ya sabe que sí.

—¿Celebramos algo? ¿Has cerrado el caso de las prostitutas asesinadas? — pregunta sorprendido. Es normal, sabe que tú raramente sales de tus rutinas si no es porque ha pasado algo excepcional.

—No, el caso sigue abierto — dices mientras piensas una buena mentira, pero se te da fatal mentir así que simplemente eludes contestar — De hecho luego tal vez te cuente algunos detalles, porque la verdad es que…

Empiezas ha hablar del caso. Siempre te ayuda. Después de todo siempre habéis trabajando bien juntos.

Aparcas en un parking de pago y vais andando hasta un restaurante clásico japonés. Te apetece tomar _inaju_. Sabes que a érl le hubiera gustado más un burger, pero tú eres demasiado japonés y como demasiado japonés te gustan las celebraciones con arroz y anguila. En realidad sabes que a Toshinori también le gusta, si no harías el esfuerzo de ir a un burger… Puede que incluso toleres que si os casáis la fiesta se haga en una barbacoa, a pesar del puñetero disgusto que eso le iba a dar a tu madre. Pero es tu vida, no la de tu madre.

Llegáis al restaurante. Has pedido mesa para dentro de media hora, pero os dejan pasar. Os sentáis en un rincón, mesas pequeñas de madera con taburetes de madera, una cortina con ornamentación clásica y sencilla, la camarera va con un kimono y lo único que desentona son los ojos azules de Toshinori. Te encantan estos restaurantes escondidos y a pesar de que a él no le motivan demasiado, no sabes que otra cosa hacer que compartir algo que te gusta tanto con alguien a quien amas tanto. Es hasta ridículo pensarlo, pero no eres capaz de entender el mundo de otra manera. No ahora que escuchas el tic tac del reloj acelerándose cada día. Y ese es el punto, que el tiempo se te escapa de la misma manera que el aire entre los dedos. La vida siempre es un camino inexplicable y recto hacía adelante. No se para nunca, el tiempo no se compadece de nadie, siempre es una autopista hasta el futuro con un único destino; la muerte.

Aún no han traído los _inaju_ pero tu sacas la caja de tu bolsillo bajo la mesa. La manoseas un poco. Estás tenso. Si Toshinori lo nota, no lo demuestra, sigue hablando de sus alumnos con ilusión.

—-Perdona que te corte, estoy seguro de que ese chico será un héroe estupendo pero...— dices desviando la cabeza, en realidad no podrás soportar un no por respuesta y eres absolutamente consciente de ello. Dejas la caja abierta encima de la mesa con la alianza sencilla perfectamente colocada dentro de esta—. Cásate conmigo.

Miras a la izquierda, miras a la derecha, al techo. El asunto es no mirar a Toshi.

—Nao, voy a morirme — contesta alargando el brazo por encima de la mesa sin mirar el anillo y agarrándote de la mano. El contacto de su piel te ayuda a calmarte un poco—. Si no es a manos de un villano será por la puñetera lesión y además entre unas agonías bastante desagradables…

—Soy absolutamente consciente de ello — contestas ¿Por qué otra cosa si no estarías tan alterado? Siempre has sido de vivir el momento, y precisamente por eso la situación no te supera hoy por hoy, pero eso no quiere decir que no visualices hacía donde se encaminan vuestros pasos—. También podría morir yo antes a manos del asesino de las prostitutas o en un puñetero accidente de trafico, solo pienso que si no es un villano el que te mata, yo quiero estar ahí.

Le miras apretar los labios. No es que quiera decir "No", pero está asustado y la verdad ¿Cómo no estarlo? Resulta irónico, porque se ha enfrentado a la muerte millones de veces, ha hecho cosas increíbles con esa sonrisa puesta en la boca y ahora está más asustado incluso.

—Es una condena para ti.

—Es un regalo, tendré paga de viudedad si decido dejar el trabajo por la depresión de perderte— contestas dibujándole una leve sonrisilla en la boca. Lo cierto es que tienes ganas de llorar, pero los chicos no lloran te dices a ti mismo—. Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra manera, pero la realidad es la que es, así que intento controlar lo que puedo y lo demás me importa una mierda.

Le miras agarrar la caja mientras fija la vista en la alianza con seriedad y entonces esboza una sonrisa. El corazón se te para por un instante y eso que justo hacía unos minutos iba tan deprisa que creías que ibas a palmarla ahí mismo. Saca la alianza y se la pone.

—Está bien, pero no creas que no te guardo rencor por la vez que tú me dijiste que no — dice.

Respiras y te fijas en como su caja torácica se mueve reflejando su inhalación y su exhalación. Algún día entenderás cómo es posible amar tanto a algo vivo, algo libre y que no te pertenece, que se escapa de ti e inevitablemente hace dolorosos tus días. Algún día cuando probablemente él ya no esté…

 **NA:** **Creo que las personas están tan acostumbradas a que les mientan que cuando aparece alguien y dice la verdad piensan que es mentira. Todo esto viene a que hace unos meses decidí dar la oportunidad a la congregación evagnelista de mi pueblo y bueno allà conocí a un chico y todo guay, pero le dije "dude, que tengo feels muy intensos por otra persona, que entre tu y yo solo vamos a ser amigos pase lo que pase". Y el hombre ahora echa pestes de mi. Es abrumador. Y por eso no voy a volver a ir creo, porque para que me traten mal… Y todo esto viene a que creo que él no ha entendido que yo soy carpe diem hasta cuando estoy en el puto sofà haciendo zapping ultra aburrido. También soy muy visceral, para que mentir LOL pero bueno, ahora estoy utra confundido con la vida y me apetecía imaginar escenas bonitas a pesar de las confusiones. Y bueno, a cualquiera que leea esto decirle eso, que te vas a morir y eso es lo unico seguro que tienes en la vida así que no dejes que estar asustado decida por ti. :D**

 **PD: Estoy muy pesado con Avicii, pero es que me trauma que alguien tan guay haya muerto.** **Este hombre para mi es un mito, un profeta, un héroe. Nació el mismo año que yo, así que su desaparición, siendo un genio de la música me destruye mucho.**


End file.
